Мастерская
The workshop is a room where Prison Labor is used to make license plates and carpentry items. As of Alpha 18, prisoners will need to be trained by a foreman in order to work in the Workshop. In alpha 9 and 10, it is not required that the workshop be indoors. However, if it is outdoors, it must be enclosed in a wall or fence for prisoners to be assigned to it under deployment. Completed license plates will be placed on the floor unless a table is present in the workshop. If there is a table in any workshop prisoners will place the finished licence plates on it. If there is no room on the floor or on a table, prisoners will place the license plates in a storage room. Stacks of finished License plates are taken to the export room by prisoners or workmen. From there, they will be loaded into trucks and you will receive the money as soon as the trucks reach the border. As of Alpha 16, wood can be sawn in the workshop to make planks; these are sold automatically at 1am. As of Alpha 18, prisoners must learn the workshop safety program before they can work in the workshop and can study an advanced course in order to craft the wood into carpentry items. Workshops overflowing with Boards and Logs will cause the prisoners to mope about doing nothing. Sell excess Boards manually using the sell object tool to create demand and your prisoners will start sawing logs again. Tips: * Optimal Size: since a workshop can only employ 20 prisoner and each prisoner must have 12 squares to work your workshop shouldn't be more than 240 square (ex. 12x20) * Have a forestry for wood. Prisoners can cut logs into planks for extra money. * Have a metal detector by the exit/entrance. A Workshop is where prisoners get most drills, hammers, shanks, pickaxes, clubs, screwdrivers and saws. * Prisoners are able to create an improvised wooden pick-axe in the workshop. These can be used in tunneling, and are the only such tool which cannot be detected by metal detectors, or guard dogs. Requirements *Minimum Size 5x5 *Workshop Saw *Workshop Press *Table Economy Tree *1 tree ($100) = 3 logs ($50 each). Profit $50 for tree. *Workshop Saw: 1 log = 4 woods ($50 each), 15 min. Profit $500 for tree, $666/h . *Carpenter Table: 6 woods = 1 bed ($400 each), 30 min. Profit $700 for tree, $700/h. * Proportion: 12 tree, 3 workshop saw, 4 carpenter table, 1 hour/day, for 3 days. Metal *Workshop Saw: 1 metal ($10) = 2 Blank, 6 min *Workshop Press: 1 Blank = 1 Plak ($10 each). Profit $10 for metal. 3 min * Proportion 1:1. Profit $200/h. History Prior to alpha 9, the workshop had just one requirement, that being a minimal size of 5x5, and gave $2 per room tile each day. However this is no longer the function of the room and no money is given for tiles alone. Alpha 9 made the workshop a prison labour room, allowing players to earn much more money from it each day than before. Категория:Комнаты Категория:Комнаты для работы